When you're gone
by BloodTwins
Summary: Despedidas innecesarias, encuentros inesperados. Tras la desaparición de Subaru en X, Kamui pierde rastro de él, dejando tras de sí sentimientos y anhelos que sólo un encuentro íntimo de ambos podría aclarar. SubaruxKamui/AU/Yaoi


**Editado el 1/Mayo/2012**

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el manga de X justo después que Subaru desaparece tras la muerte de Seishirou. Al final posee escenas que no se acercan al lemmon. Estás advertido. Subaru x Kamui.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a las personas que se convirtieron en mí fuerza para seguir escribiendo._

**When you're gone**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Al subir las escaleras mis pasos hacían eco entre las paredes. Me detuve en el séptimo piso para descansar; aún faltaban tres pisos más. En el cristal se reflejaron mis ojos amatista; conservaban las mismas dudas que me atormentaban. Continué subiendo las escaleras mientras mis pasos se volvían más densos al profundizarme en mis pensamientos.

Regresaba del instituto al cual me obligaron asistir. Nueva escuela y nuevo estilo de vida. Afortunadamente logré convencer a Sorata de conservar mí apartamento; el único lugar donde podía estar solo. Aunque, por desgracia, esos momentos se volvían menores por los problemas ocasionados por los dragones de la tierra.

Entré al desordenado apartamento; las cortinas estaban cerradas, brindándole un aspecto sombrío y deprimente. No me importaba darle un aspecto más alegre a mi hogar, era innecesario para mí. Tampoco me importaba saber del mundo, una ironía por mi papel en la batalla del Apocalipsis.

En cuanto menos lo pensé ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Era difícil seguir adelante cuando algo te hacía falta; en mí caso muchos de mis seres queridos habían pasado a mejor vida. Se dice que uno debía seguir adelante ante ese tipo de situaciones. Al principio era difícil pero el tiempo era la mejor solución y _él_ había influido bastante en mi recuperación. Sin embargo todo era diferente. Nunca extrañé a alguien de la forma en que lo hacía con él.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**Subaru…**

Una sensación de vacío nació en la boca de mí estomago como si un agujero negro hubiera aparecido de la nada y estuviera devorando todo a su paso. Recordé su nombre; una simple palabra que taladraba y colapsaba mi interior. Me levanté para distraer mis pensamientos. Corrí la cortina y me recargué en la pared fingiendo no estar pensando en él de nuevo.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_  
_I miss you_

El dueño del destino de la tierra enamorado del líder Sumeragi; sin duda una combinación poderosa y, lamentablemente, éramos del mismo sexo. ¿Desde cuándo había iniciado mi obsesión hacia él? Aún no estaba seguro, sin embargo me percaté de mis sentimientos cuando… Subaru perdió su ojo izquierdo. Apreté mis puños con enojo al recordarlo. En aquel momento fui incapaz de protegerlo. Me convertí una vez más en la principal razón de las desgracias de mis seres queridos. Verlo ahí… acostado en la cama, sufriendo en silencio y poniendo el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo. En ese instante me enamoré de él.

Me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un vaso con agua. Una risa irónica salió de mis labios. ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en un fantasma que sólo vagaba en los recuerdos? Esta soledad me consumía lentamente. Tan sólo deseaba olvidarlo todo para no causarme más tormento. Tenía que desaparecer en cuanto antes los recuerdos que querían salir de mí mente. Quería olvidarlo todo. Pero era inútil fingir… y lo sabía…

Dejé resbalar el vaso de entre mis dedos. El sonido al quebrarse resonó en mi solitario hogar. Me senté en el suelo y recargué mi cabeza en la mesa. No me importaba en lo más absoluto si los pedazos de cristal me herían, tampoco si volvía a recordarlo a él. Ahora, más que nunca, deseaba verlo…

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do, reminds me of you,  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you I love the things that you do_

Era frustrante saber que no existía algo que pudiera aliviar su dolor.

Subaru… ¿A dónde te fuiste? Deseaba buscarte pero no podía hacerlo. Además no sabría cómo reaccionarías si algún día te volviera a ver. Más que nada por lo que hice cuatro meses atrás… cuán egoísta y estúpido fui en ese momento…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sólo existía una razón por realizar mis estudios sin quejarme: tutorías con Subaru todas las tardes. Nuestro salón de estudio era la cocina de mi apartamento; mi momento preferido del día._

_Subaru estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala mientras fumaba con elegancia. Ese día tocaban clases de álgebra. Con timidez me dirigí hacia él y me senté a su lado. Él me dirigió una mirada pasiva haciendo que me sintiera incómodo por unos momentos. Subaru sujetó la hoja de ejercicios._

_-Has terminado pronto- dijo Subaru en un breve susurro._

_Su ternura, su inocencia, su personalidad… todo me gustaba en él incluso lo que desconocía sobre su persona. ¿Cómo negar mis sentimientos?_

_-¿Kamui?_

_Subaru sacudió levemente mi hombro varias veces. No me percaté de sus constantes llamadas. Fue inevitable sentirme apenado y más al notar su mirada fija en mí… y sólo en mí._

_-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Subaru con su peculiar dulzura- Hoy has estado un poco raro._

_-¿Raro?_

_-Sí, no te has quejado de ningún ejercicio, eso es "raro" en ti._

_Sonreí en ese momento, no pude evitarlo. Como siempre era el único que ponía atención en cada detalle que hacía. Subaru apagó el cigarro en el cenicero sin quebrantar su elegancia._

_- Bien - dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja- Te ayudaré a corregir ciertos errores que noté._

_En una clase de reflejo, sujeté el lápiz de la mesa pero resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo. ¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso? Me disculpé varias veces con Subaru. Él sólo se limitó a sonreírme y agacharse ligeramente para buscar el lápiz. Nunca creí que un inocente favor se tornaría en algo tan peligroso._

_Subaru colocó su mano en mi rodilla para sujetar el lápiz con mayor facilidad. Un grave error. Su contacto provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente. Estaba tan cercano a mí que podía respirar su aroma; una mezcla de hierbas frescas y cigarro. Al parecer Subaru logró su cometido ya que volvía al sillón. Noté que su mano se alejaba de mi pierna; el contacto había finalizado… no quería que se terminara. Sin pensarlo dos veces sujeté su mano. La mirada confusa de Subaru caía en mí; como si tratara descifrar lo que intentaba hacer. _

_Saber que no era para mí; que le pertenecía a otra persona… si tan sólo supieras cómo se sentía. Tal vez no fui exigente con mis sentimientos y no te reclamé como mío pero no me transformaría en la persona que tanto pensabas tan sólo deseaba ser alguien diferente para ti._

_Escuché mi nombre de sus labios. A pesar de ello no me detuve. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas y se detuvieron en las mejillas del Sumeragi. Al instante, sentí su calidez. Me incliné hacia él, rompiendo la distancia para depositar un simple beso en sus labios._ _Finalmente lo había logrado. Probar los labios de mí ser más querido_. _El sabor de éstos eran dulce. Sin embargo el sueño se derrumbó más pronto de lo imaginado. Subaru sujetó mis muñecas y me alejó; finalizando el momento. De pronto comprendí lo que realicé. No encontraba las palabras ni acciones para remediar lo sucedido, siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo._

_-Su… Subaru… yo…_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_Él no habló ni supe si me escuchaba. Dejé mis pensamientos y lo miré. Subaru parecía procesar lo sucedido; su mirada estaba perdida, mostraba completa confusión y un sonrojo nacía de sus mejillas mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus labios. Traté llamar su atención; sin embargo él reaccionó diferente. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de mi apartamento. Cada paso resonaba en mis oídos como si se trataran del peor sonido del mundo. También me levanté, no quería que todo terminará así, quería disculparme y quizás… conocer sus pensamientos. _

_Subaru abrió la puerta y giró su cuerpo._

_-Lo siento… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos y creo que conoces la razón._

_Aquella mirada fue demasiado para mí. Subaru salió, dejándome solo con mis innumerables dudas y arrepentimientos._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

Un día más transcurrió. La misma rutina de siempre. Kamui salía del instituto ignorando a todos incluyendo los gritos que Yuzuriha emitía para llamar su atención. Él tan sólo sonreía; así nadie descubriría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, continuó recordando aquel beso y los sucesos que ocurrieron después. El Sakurazukamori había muerto y Subaru desapareció.

Subaru lo era todo para él. Su ausencia lo dañaba. El tocar de sus manos amables, la extraña sensación que se apoderaba de sus sentidos; ya no estaban ahí. No sabía cuando volverían.

Kamui entró a su apartamento y se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando sobre la mesa bolsas de comida. Cerró la ventana de la cocina ya que entraba una corriente fría de aire. Se disponía a preparar la cena, sin embargo un evento inusual lo detuvo… distinguió un olor bastante familiar. El olor del cigarro que Subaru fumaba nacía en el lugar. Seguramente estaba alucinando; tanto pensar en él provocaba que su mente le jugara bromas de mal gusto. De pronto, las luces se apagaron. De inmediato Kamui se preparó para atacar o defenderse si era necesario. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio extraño principalmente la figura de su génesis (1) ya que solía hacer ese tipo de encuentros. Notó la figura de alguien en la oscuridad. Era una persona alta, sin duda tenía ciertos rasgos parecidos a los de Fuuma pero identificó algo que reveló su identidad. En su mano traía encendido un cigarro y lo estaba apagando en algún lugar de la pared. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Al parecer el paseo por la ciudad le había afectado un poco; estaba teniendo fuertes alucinaciones.

- He vuelto Kamui.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever I know we were  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah..._

¿Las alucinaciones podían hablar? Dudaba de ello. Aquella voz, entonces eso significaba…

La figura se acercó hacia él, descubriendo su rostro bajo la luz de la luna, revelando el bello y delicado rostro de Subaru. Ahí estaba frente a él… algo cambió en el Sumeragi. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una venda blanca. No entendía porqué ocultaba su ojo ciego. El hecho que él estuviera ahí lo decía todo.

Kamui retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. No se atrevía a mirarle ni pronunciar nada, después de lo que hizo sentía que no lo merecía. En cuestión de segundos, Subaru estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Kamui logró percibir su aroma y con ello deshacerse de sus pensamientos para encarar al Sumeragi.

Las amatistas de Kamui y las esmeraldas de Subaru parecían dos polos opuestos bajo la luz de la luna. Tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidas. No podían apartar su mirada la una de la otra resultaba imposible. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a experimentar una calidez extraña pero a la vez reconfortante. Sus ojos hipnotizaban al dueño del destino… hacían que olvidará en lo que estaba pensando…

-Bienvenido -susurró Kamui con esfuerzo.

Subaru sujetó con una mano su rostro de la misma forma en aquella tarde de estudio. Su mano estaba en su nuca provocando que sus rostros se acercaran. Hacía unos momentos tan sólo seguía cuestionándose sí en verdad era Subaru, la siguiente cosa que supo fue que sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. El ojiverde decidió mantener a su lado esos bellos ojos amatistas. Por ello volvió… se dio cuenta que lo mejor era apreciar lo que ya tenía y no luchar por lo perdido.

Kamui percibió parte de sus intenciones. Sus ojos los cerró lentamente, uniéndose en un beso apasionado. Sin despegar sus labios del ojo amatista, deslizó su mano libre en el cuello de Kamui, bajando lentamente hacia su dorso. Pasaron los segundos tal vez hasta minutos, siendo la primera vez en que no sentían el tiempo... dejándose guiar por sus manos. El cuerpo de Kamui se estremeció ligeramente. No podía evitarlo. No sentía sus piernas siquiera la fuerza característica en él; sólo el rozar de sus labios y la notable pérdida de su conciencia. Kamui se aferró al pecho del Sumeragi para evitar caer; haciendo más cercano el encuentro. El ojiverde reaccionó al instante, en un ágil movimiento, dejó de propiciarle caricias en su dorso para deslizar sus manos hacia la cintura de aquél que tenía en su poder. Kamui tan sólo percibió como su peso era levantado del suelo para ser trasladado a la mesa de la cocina. Subaru continuó "atacándolo", besando ahora su cuello, lenta y sensualmente. Kamui no quería dejar escapar nada… sería vergonzoso que lo escuchara. No debía pero Subaru lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Todas las palabras que te dije ese día, olvídalas. Nunca quise lastimarte.-susurró Subaru en un momento en que necesitaban recuperar algo de oxígeno.

-Y nunca lo hiciste porque…

Subaru ahogó las palabras del ojo amatista con una caricia. Sin previo aviso, desabrochó la camisa de Kamui, se acercó a él y besó su dorso lentamente; él sólo podía aferrarse de su cuello… su cuerpo estaba tenso y ahogaba sus gemidos.

Era de lo peor, sabía perfectamente cada punto que lo volvía débil, provocando que su seriedad y orgullo se desmoronaran con cada caricia y beso que le robaba.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

_I miss you..._

-Te extrañé - le susurró al oído Subaru.

Kamui se dejó llevar… tan sólo deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno. Subaru lo levantó en brazos; él exclamó muchas palabras de reproche pero no evitó que hiciera lo que tenía planeado. Colocó con cuidado en la cama al ojo amatista. Las telas que cubrían la cama hicieron contacto con su dorso desnudo. Se sentía avergonzado pero a la vez complacido por todo lo que le propiciaba el Sumeragi.

Subaru acercó de nuevo sus labios con brusquedad pero procurando aquella sutileza que era tan práctico en él. Kamui respondió al beso, pegando su cuerpo al de él y atrayéndole por la nuca para fundirse con él en un largo y apasionado beso.

Las luces de la ciudad lastimaban los ojos amatistas así que Subaru se dirigió hacia la ventana. Una señora del apartamento de al frente los veía. El Sumeragi le dirigió una mirada de picardía, cerrando las cortinas… listo para volver a centrar su atención en Kamui y seguir así por siempre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas del fic**

Génesis (1): Es la manera en que se le puede llamar a Fuuma, significa que es la estrella gemela de Kamui.

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

Kamui: Mi primer songfic, a decir verdad, me agradó mucho escribirlo. Es la primera historia yaoi que terminó y eso es un gran logro.

La idea surgió cuando estaba en la escuela, en la aburrida clase de Higiene y Salud-donde Subaru sabe que me inspiró más. Escuché la canción y me animé a desafiarme escribiendo esta historia. Lo terminé el primer día del año nuevo y lo corregí en estos días.

Agradezco a Subaru por dejarme usar "esa" conversación del msn.

Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos. Gracias por leerlo.

Subaru: Etto…. ./. ¿Enserio yo hago eso? X/X K.O

¡Subaru x Kamui Rulz!

**When you're gone  
**_ I miss you…_


End file.
